Una velada especial
by CassandraLys
Summary: [OoC] Viñeta que participa en la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017/ Día 2: Afecto/ Korra ha estado actuando raro y Asami comienza a preocuparse... ¿querrá acaso terminar con ella? [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No así esta historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Si bien se centrará en Asami y Korra no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3\. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco, no así los rasgos físicos.

4\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF, o tumblr o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Este escrito participa de la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017. Siendo que este relato se corresponde con el día dos: Afecto.

* * *

 **Una velada especial:**

Hacía unos días que venía viendo que Korra se comportaba de un modo extraño. Ya no nos veíamos para el almuerzo y cuando preguntaba por ella, me decían que había ido a ver a Opal, a Su o Kya.

No entendía a qué se debía aquella actitud distante y estaba preocupándome. A decir verdad empezaba a sentir miedo de que se hubiese cansado de estar conmigo.

No hacía mucho que habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, y podría ser que la forma en la que la trataba la hubiese abrumado. Aunque no creía que fuese una novia hostigante, incluso había sido ella la que me había presentado a sus padres y decidido contar a todos que salíamos.

Además sabía que si algo de lo que estuviese haciendo le molestaba a Korra, ella tendría el valor para decírmelo porque lo que primaba entre nosotras era la comunicación.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme preocupada y esperaba pronto saber que sucedía con Korra.

—Señorita Sato —llamó mi secretaria—; le han dejado esta nota hace unos minutos.

—Gracias, Ume —respondí tomando el papel.

«A las nueve en el restaurante réplica del Palacio Real del reino Tierra», se leía en una perfecta caligrafía perteneciente a Korra, lo que hizo que sonriera aliviada.

A partir de aquella notificación no pude dejar de mirar de vez en vez el reloj, y a eso de las siete cesé mis actividades para pasar por mi casa a ducharme y alistarme.

No podía dejar de pensar que si bien tomábamos nuestros almuerzos como citas, está sería nuestra primera cita de noche y eso me emocionaba mucho. Y el que fuese en el lugar en la que la vi por vez primera luego de tres años de ausencia, le confería un aire más especial.

Por lo tanto puse empeño en mi atuendo y cuando hube quedado satisfecha me dirigí al «Centro comercial del Pequeño Ba Sing Se», que era donde quedaba el restaurante.

Al llegar, el establecimiento estaba a oscuras y creí que se trataba de una broma. Pero antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, un sendero de velas se encendió indicándome la dirección hacia una mesa para dos.

Allí, de pie, una radiante Korra me esperaba con una rosa roja que rápidamente tendió hacía mí. Luego paso a correrme la silla y se sentó enfrente de mí.

No dude en tomar la mano que ella había colocado en la mesa, entrelazando así nuestros dedos, justo en el momento en que Opal y Bolín entraban con dos bandejas-carrito llenas de diversos platos.

—Han cocinado Kya y Pema —dijo Korra una vez se retiraron Bolín y Opal—: Usaron las notas del diario de tu padre, que hablaba de los platos que había tu madre.

Efectivamente bajo cada charola estaban las exquisiteces que preparaba mi madre: desde las entradas, pasando por el plato principal y terminando por el postre.

—Oh Korra, ¿hiciste todo esto por mí? — pregunté emocionada.

—Eh…sí —balbuceó presa de cierto nerviosismo—: Me di cuenta hace unos días que sólo cenábamos en lo de Tenzin y que no teníamos momentos de sólo tú y yo, por lo que quise sorprenderte.

—Por eso actuabas extraño, ¿verdad?.

—Sí, no quería que descubrieras nada hasta el último momento —Acarició mi mano—: Pero necesite ayuda por eso no podía verte en los almuerzos.

—¿Opal, Bolín, Kya y Pema?.

—Además de Lin y Su, quienes lograron conseguir el restaurante para nosotras solas.

—Aww, mi bella guerrera sí que moviste a todo el mundo —Besé su mano—: Gracias, todo es maravilloso.

—Me alegra que te gustase —Besó también mi mano para luego acercar su silla a la mía—: Y ahora sí cenemos que se nos va a enfriar la comida.

Y así dimos inicio a la degustación de todos los manjares que habían preparado para nosotras.

Sin embargo algo que de momento no confesé: fue que lejos de la velada en sí, lo que me había cautivado era todo el afecto y la dedicación que Korra había volcado en aquella sorpresa. Por lo que teniendo todo eso en mente, ya se me había figurado como devolverle tan magnifico gesto.

Y muy dentro de mí sabía, que lo que imaginaba, le iba a encantar…


End file.
